Cheaper by the Dozen Valentines
by Colin Creevey
Summary: Romantic stories of Cheaper by the Dozen. Updated once a year. UPDATE: THIS STORY IS OFF. I CANNOT MAKE GOOD PLOTS AND GOOD CHAPTERS. SEE PROFILE FOR DETAILS! RECENT UPDATE: PROFILE IS NOT WORKING PROPOERLY AND NOT SAVING.


**2007 Cheaper by the Dozen Special**

**Chapter 1: Valentine 1 2015**

**Baker Trouble**

Four Bakers were married, four were out of the house, and four had kids. Now, it was Sarah's turn. What happened was that she fell in love with a young man, two years older than her, called Samuel. Samuel was a graduate in teaching like Sarah, and also really liked her. Sarah spent most of her time with him. Of course, Tom didn't know about while Kate did. Kate had no problem if their relationship was kept at a minimum, but the way Tom would react was what the two feared.

However, Tom had to find out eventually. One day, during a date a week before Valentines day, the young man bent on one knee, and took a ring out. He asked the question Sarah wanted most, "Will you marry me?"

Sarah looked at him with a mixture of happiness and fear or worry. "Of, Sam, of course I will. Yes, I will, NO! Sam, I"-

Before she finished, he placed a ring on her finger and said, "We'll talk to your dad, ok? Your mom backs us, my dad backs us, and my mom… well… she's in divorce. Look, we'll talk to him, and we'll tell him what we decided? What do you we marry on…Valentine day?"

Sarah's eyes went watery. She never even dreamed of getting married on the day of love. She nodded quietly, thinking. Later that day, she knew there would be a big argument and a lot of yelling.

There was, and she fought very hard with her fiancée.

"I DO NOT BELIEVE YOU NEVER TOLD ME!" Tom yelled. Sarah never saw him that angry before. She looked at him with pure anger back, "Well, if you'd"-

"I don't need you telling me ho to raise my child!" Tom said angrily, but more quietly.

"Honey, I think you should talk rationally," Kate said calmly. "Our daughter had a very difficult time keeping this from"-

"Sarah, get to your room!" Tom ordered.

"No, I'm not a child anymore," Sarah refused.

"GET YOUR ASS TO YOUR ROOM!" Tom screamed.

Sarah walked out angrily, but not to her room. She stomped outside to sit in the garden. There was her dad, treating her like a child, but no, she was in her twenties now. It was about time she got out, but Tom kept her in. Most adults her age already moved out, but she was stuck, looking after her smaller brothers and sisters. She could hear Kate talking to Tom, but what words she was saying, she couldn't get.

"Tom, think rationally, Sarah is what, twenty-two, twenty-three?"

"Why could she never tell me," Tom demanded.

"Because, Tom, the way you reacted with her first three boyfriends, Elliot, Maxwell, Jacob, you were always picky on her," Kate answered calmly. "You let Nora get out very easily, Charlie had a rough time getting the right one, but he got out too, and so did Lorraine. Even Henry is married. Now, Sarah might finally get her own life, and you're holding her back!"

"She still should've"-

"She told me," Kate justified. "Now, our daughter is getting married on Valentines day. If you want to see her before she moves away, you'd better buck up and think fairly." She got up, and walked out to talk to Sarah before Tom could say another word. Tom was forced to think about it himself. Kate was right, but how was he supposed to accept that his once little girl was now getting married and leaving?

"Listen, Sarah," Tom said calmly. He sat with her outside. She listened, but wasn't in the mood to talk. "I know you love him. Heck, you must to go against me like that. You hardly ever do. What made me feel angry was that you never told me about him. How long have you been dating him, five years? If you told me, sure I might've flown off the handle anyway, but don't you think it's best to get the worst over with sooner?"

Sarah nodded shortly.

"If you want Valentine day, then… come with me we'll get you a nice dress."

"Do you Sarah Baker take Samuel Jared to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

Sarah stood beside Sam, white dress fluttering in the gentle breeze blowing in from the church windows. She nodded, "Yes, I do."

"Then, by the power vested in me, I pronounce you husband and wife!"

Sam pulled her into a big hug, and kissed her. It was over. Here was Baker number five in the real world. It didn't take a lot of persuading thanks to Kate and her calm ways. Tom was talked into it, or forced into it. Nora left. Lorraine left. Charlie left. Henry left. Now, Sarah was going to leave, as Baker number Five.


End file.
